


Waking Up Next To the Moon

by PandoraAbyss



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Pre-Shippuden, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraAbyss/pseuds/PandoraAbyss
Summary: Twelve Year old Naruto woke up earlier than usual. Perhaps, it's because of the boy lying next to him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an AU I'm working on though hopefully the AU will be done soon. Either way, this can be enjoyed without the information in that AU

Naruto woke up fairly suddenly – from what, he wasn’t sure. He couldn’t remember his dream exactly, and the sun was just barely pouring through the window. It was fairly early, a little earlier than he usually wakes up.

His vision cleared a little, noticing someone was near him in his bed. Alarms went off in his head, only to calm when the scent hit him – rain, the forest and the metal of weapons.

_Sasuke?_

He blushed, the other boy was definitely sleeping in his bed, wearing one of his big black shirts that he never gave back to Iruka, and sleeping peacefully on the other end of his pillow.

_What was he doing here?_

It’s been a while since he’s slept with someone else in his bed…the last was on his 12th birthday, when Iruka decided not to leave him alone for the night.

But this was different, Sasuke is his _teammate_ of all things. Sure, they’ve been bonding lately over various things, but why was he sleeping in his _bed_?

He stared at the other boy for a moment. He’s never really been…this close to him before. Sure, lately they’ve been hanging out a bit more, and there were times during team missions when Sakura _wasn’t_ walking between them, but he’s never had the real opportunity to get _close_ to him since they were kids…

Sasuke was…pretty. That was the word he described him with for a long time. Sure, he used the same word for Sakura, but they were both different kinds of pretty. Sakura was the kind of pretty that comes from her aura, one where her smile and her laugh made her pretty. Sasuke was…different. He didn’t smile very much (perhaps the right word would be “anymore” or “rarely”), but he had a certain glow to him that reminded him of a moon shining. No matter how long he stayed in the sun, his skin was always pale and perfect, without any blemishes to be seen. It was strange looking at him in comparison to his own tanned skin, where freckles dotted his face and his birthmarks were obvious on his face.

And his hair…it framed his face perfectly – how wasn’t he annoyed with how the bangs got in his face?

He found his hand moving closer to the other boy’s face, slowly and gently brushing the bangs out of his face –

Dark eyes opened almost immediately, and Naruto immediately pulled away as Sasuke stared at him. The boy’s eyes widened and – surprisingly – a dark blush appeared on his cheeks.

“What are you doing?” It’s strangely soft, it fit with how calm the morning was.

“I was…your hair…was in your face.” It sounded quite lame, and his voice felt sensitive. He knew how loud he could be without thinking, it took extra concentration to keep as soft and quiet as Sasuke was being.

Sasuke let out a rare, soft chuckle. Naruto felt his heart beat in his ears. “…you’re such an idiot.”

“You’re an ass.” He muttered back, his face felt hot.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and turned onto his back. His hair was a mess around him on the pillow. “…thanks, by the way.”

“For what?”

“Letting me sleep over, of course.” He sighed. “Don’t you remember?”

“Uh…” Now that he mentioned it, he could remember last night…the two of them had run into each other by chance. Sasuke was near his apartment, buying from the nearby shops and Naruto was taking a walk. It had started to rain and Naruto invited him to stay in his apartment, since Sasuke’s own apartment was far and he would have gotten soaked. They had hung out for a little and talked for a while, before finally falling asleep next to each other…

“Don’t tell me you forgot?”

“No, I didn’t!” He pouted. “It just – it’s early in the morning! It took me a second!”

“Yeah, whatever…either way…” He sat up slowly, combing his messy hair with his hands. Still, it didn’t stand up gracefully as it always did. It was wild and reminded Naruto of his own hair. It was strange to see Sasuke this way. “I should go. I have groceries to put away after all. And um…training to do.”

“Oh…yeah.” A part of him was sad to see Sasuke climb out of his bed and grab his clothes. “Um…see you later?”

Sasuke turned to him and smirked. “Yeah. Maybe next time I’ll make you breakfast. You have literally nothing in your fridge.”

He blushed at the thought, but nodded, avoiding looking at him as he changed out of Iruka’s shirt and into his clothes that dried overnight.

He did watch, though, as his teammate carefully took his things and went to the door. It felt weird, and oddly…what was the word? Domestic? It was different from the days when Iruka visited and he went around the apartment, worrying about every little thing. It was…nice. A different kind of nice.

Sasuke, at the door, turned to him and gave him a small smile. “…bye idiot.”

“Bye, asshole.”


End file.
